Floating touch is a new touch mode for realizing a touch operation without contacting a touch display apparatus; namely, operations such as clicking, sliding and so on are realized on the touch display apparatus in the case that there is a certain distance (e.g., 15 mm) between a finger of a user and a screen of the touch display apparatus.
The floating touch is generally implemented by manners of capacitive sensitive touch and external infrared sensor. As to the manner of external infrared sensor, an infrared sensor is provided on an outer side of the touch display apparatus, and its principle for realizing the floating touch is that: the infrared sensor emits infrared light at the time of the touch display apparatus displaying an image, the infrared light is reflected by the finger in the case that there is a certain distance between the finger and the screen and is received by the infrared sensor, and a position and a specific action of the finger are determined accordingly. The external infrared sensor may cause the floating touch display apparatus to be bulky, and a number of the external infrared sensors is often insufficient (to avoid affecting normal display) so that the touch accuracy thereof is limited.
As to the manner of capacitive sensitive touch, a sensing capacitor identifies the touch action in the case that the finger is not in contact with the screen by increasing a sensitivity of the sensing capacitor, so as to realize the floating touch. But, in the case that the floating touch is implemented by this manner, it is required that the distance between the finger and the screen should be short, so that the floating touch capability thereof is limited.